Without Restraint
by Derpasaurus
Summary: The events of episode 14, in the Military tribunal, had Armin not been able to hold Mikasa back from her protectiveness. T for disrespecting Levi-heicho ;) And a (hopefully) platonic Mikasa/Eren. One-shot.


_Okay, so :3 When I saw Eren getting the 'beat-down', as you young people would call it, it broke my heart (In episode 14) ;-; This is pretty much the events that would've happened had Armin never held back Mikasa when Levi attacked Eren c; I mean.. I hope it'd be mildly accurate to what it'd be like_

_I'm aware that there could've been alot more dialogue, but.. screw that :D Also, I attempted to keep Mikasa and Eren's relationship strictly platonic in this one, because I really like their current bond and I think romance would dampen it a bit ;o _

_I hope you enjoy ^^ Full-on Mikasa PoV :P_

* * *

Don't.

Don't decide where he goes. Don't put him somewhere that I can't follow. Don't send him there, they'll kill him. Don't touch him!

Don't take him away.. From me..

It's such a cold feeling, watching those pigs. The very humanity that Eren fights to protect, those who he stakes his life on - They torture him in plain sight, right infront of me.

Across the aisles, a squeamish guard feels my empty, ebony eyes boring into the scene and he alerts his superior - who grins wickedly at me.

I growl, almost inhumanely, straining the flimsy hold Armin has on my forearm, desperate to stop them, "Let go of me," deathly calm, no hint of anger.

I look back at Armin and his piercing blue eyes shake in surprise, looking at me, almost frightened. His grip loosens in the moment and I break free, jumping over the half-wall keeping me from my family.

Ear-splinting sounds are heard so much more clearly than before, the scene so vivid, more painful than before. I watch that damned Corporal's foot planting into Eren's jaw, a blood splatter and ivory-paved tooth shooting out. His stomach seems to split as that deafening sound of Eren's incoherent pleas ring out, I jump forward, "Stop!" I order, mine and the Corporal's faces inches apart and I dare not look away, respect be damned, aslong as I have my family.

"Mikasa?!" Despite the overbearing pain that I knew he was in, he yelled in surprise, wincing upon movement - fueling my anger.

My only family, chained to a metal pole like some wild animal, dripping blood from every crevice, teeth missing, bright, green eyes squinted in physical anguish, framed by bruises, "You sick bastards," I whispered without qualm, coldly. It was a thought, an opinion, but I needed it to be an insult, a fact that I had to make clear.

Corporal Levi stepped back to regain some personal space and looked with his trademark emotionless expression at me, "What are you doing?" he asked me, I could tell by the way that he impatiently stamped his foot against the marble floors that he was annoyed, stamped the foot that her very special person's blood was soaking.

"I am protecting my reason for living," I glared fiercely at the nonchalant expression that I was given. I heard Eren protest, embarrassed and I almost laughed bitterly about his ability to complain about my mother-like treatment of him, at a time like this.

I whipped my head around, hearing a ruckus beginning in the Military Police's side but the priest stuck out the most, his annoying preachings so loud that I wanted to rip his tongue out, "See! She is a monster, just like that boy! She even protects that thing with her life - They must be killed!" the words sting. 'Monster', he says, 'thing'? I can't accept that, won't accept that, they may kill me, but killing Eren.. was absolutely unforgivable!

"Who will be the one to kill him?" I glower menacingly, and I no longer care about my personal image, it was such slander to say things like that about her brother, "If you dare try, I will rip you all limb from limb," I threatened without caring about the consequences, all rational thought leaving me, as it always did when it came to Eren.

"You are an enemy to humanity!" The priest counters, though I see that coward move behind a guard, a whimpering guard who stared at me in fear, hardly holding himself in place.

"Humanity? Don't make me laugh," It was true. All of humanity could perish, all of the titans could die out, every wall could be torn down and every animal could fester and rot as corpses, aslong as Eren was okay, nothing else mattered to me, I sinfully thought, not even Armin.. "Be it titan, man or beast, anyone or anything that dares to try and touch my family, will die slowly and painfully.. No matter where you take him, I'll follow you.. And if, if you happen to even attempt to kill him, I will hunt you down, you will beg for forgiveness and I will stare blankly while I tear your limbs off without hesitation," My voice was empty and completely devoid of emotion, my eyes fell on the priest and he had become quiet, it seemed.

"Order!" the judge's commanding voice resounded throughout the white-paved chamber and I moved closer to Eren, blocking his image with my own body - no one will touch him while I'm still whole.

A sensible-looking man with sun-glow hair approached the presiding judge and discreetly whispered something, bowing his head in respect. I eyed him closely, cautiously, wondering what it was.

"I see," was the superior's simple response. He watched me with a strange curiosity and a, almost bitter, laugh escaped his throat gruffly, "Stand down, Corporal," It amazed me, these words. It amazed me, how obedient the apparent number one crusader for humanity really was, despite his exterior.

Next to the man wielding authority in bountiful amounts was that middle-aged man with neatly tucked, short tresses, he saluted the court, his almost-bronze eyes settled on me, "Mikasa Ackerman," he began slowly, seeming not to address me with my name, but the entire room, everyone stilled, "Ranking first in her class, she is a credible young soldier and I will, personally, vouch for her loyalty," I watched him chuckle light-heartedly, as he looked over at me, ".. Although, her loyalty is not to any group or affiliation, rather to that of Eren Yeager, this so-called monster. Aslong as he is loyal to us, they are both greater help than threat to humanity. Think carefully of your words, she is not to be underestimated," I had very little idea what it had to do with the case, but I suddenly felt relieved. I relaxed my guarded posture and looked back at Eren, who was sitting awe-struck, wide eyes fixated on me.

The judge spoke once again, hefty gavel in hand, "Eren Yeager, the titan-shifter will be handed over to.." he looked around at the suspensive looks, a few were even chewing their nails, I saw the Recon Corps' Captain, Erwin, with shaded-over eyes but I couldn't care less, ".. The Reconnoissance Squad, under the supervision of Corporal Levi," I exhaled a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and scoffed at the mild protest.

That midget, Rivaille, grinned smugly, like he had done any damn thing but caused Eren immense pain, sadistic bastard.

"Eren!" I exclaimed finally, a small, relieved smile present. I turned around and ran the short distance towards him, feeling him wince when I quickly, yet gently, embraced him.

Armin had a broad smile on his face - He caught onto the plan before, though that didn't make it any less gut-wrenching to see his childhood friend abused so.

"Hey, Mikasa," he winced and I eased up a little, but I couldn't bring myself to let go, perhaps, it was a minuscule representation of my life, how it'll always be forfeit in comparison to his, how no matter how hard I might try, I'll never let go, "What were you thinking? You're crazy," he said, almost full of mirth and he seemed to accommodate my need to feel that he was real, and if not completely okay, atleast, he was alive.

"Eren," my voice was distorted and the corners of my eyes stung, a sensation I only ever felt when it came to him, my family, "You're safe, I'm so glad," barely above a whisper, I knew he'd comfort me better if his arms weren't chained.

I didn't care who watched us, at the moment, I never would - just like when I thought he had died, when he emerged from that 15 meter tall titan's nape - the circumstances didn't matter, he was all that mattered.

I fondly smiled when he turned his head away slowly, avoiding eye contact with the smirking judge, ".. Mikasa, you're embarrassing me, come on," I was so happy that he was fine now, back to the normal Eren and I couldn't keep the salty warmth of tears from falling rapidly down my face, I made no attempts to hold them back, "Hey.. Are you crying? Come on, I'm fine - It takes more than a bit of kicking to get rid of me," he assured me in a very Eren-esque way.

"I'll always protect you, Eren," I whispered in a similarly assured tone, "I know that you hate it when I treat you like a helpless child, and it always seems like I think I'm so much better than you, but I only ever want to keep you safe - I won't ever lose my family again," I don't know why it all came out so hurriedly, why I desperately needed him to know, but I didn't regret saying any of it, if anything, I rejoiced in voicing the obvious facts.

"Yeah, I know.. Stop being so emotional, will you?" It was such an Eren thing to say, every time he spoke, in that brash, indirect way of his, it warmed my heart, "Afterall, I won't die, not until it's you, Armin and I standing at the edge of the sea - Don't you remember? That's our dream - We'll have the most freedom that anyone has had, we'll defeat every titan and we'll finally get to see the outside world, right?" His strength of will continued to amaze me, and I smiled, unable to stop those quiet sobs.

"That's right," I agree, nodding into his shoulder, hoping there wasn't any injury there, "Just so you know, Eren.. When people say that I'm the strongest, don't believe them, okay? The only reason that I'm able to fight, is because of you," I continued - It could be a while since we next saw each other, and it killed me to think of that, so I wanted to assure him before he left with that monster.

He seemed taken aback and it disappointed me how he never realized how much of an impact he had on me, "You're being silly, Mikasa.. All you have to worry about is that you don't die, okay? Without you, my dreams won't be complete," I was extremely touched, holding him tighter, ignoring his pained whimper.

"I won't die.. Not until your dreams come true," I told him in a caring voice, a tone that I reserved only for him, "I love you, Eren - You're a better family than I deserve," I whispered, shutting my eyes contentedly.

"I love you, too, even if you're a troublesome little sister, Mikasa,"


End file.
